


You're too Good for this World

by AllyGal123



Series: fic prompts [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Request Meme, i don't even like angst, why is this the first thing i post on this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyGal123/pseuds/AllyGal123
Summary: Ed compares a past Alfons to the present





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @lecterists on Tumblr. Thanks a lot Aleks. ;-;  
> Anyway, it's really short and not very good. Enjoy!

His eyes were as blue as the sky. They twinkled like stars and danced when he laughed. His face was rosy and plump; evidence of baby fat that had yet to fade. His hair was soft and as yellow as sweet butter. When he smiled, dimples appeared on each cheek. His hands would make their way to clutch his stomach, as he cackled and bent over. Tears would form in his crystal blue eyes, and they would sparkle even more so. It was quite a treat to see him happy.

But now, it’s different. His eyes are the dull blue of the sky when it rains. There is no twinkling and there is no laughter. His face is pale and thinning. His hair loses its smoothness, becoming rough and untidy from lack of treatment. He no longer smiles or giggles; he can’t. All that comes from his mouth is the dark ruddy color of blood. His hands clutch his lips, attempting to seize the attacks. The tears make his eyes glossy as they spill over his hollowed cheeks. The coughing has stopped, but so has everything else.

Ed holds him in his arms, with tears of his own. He cries for him, blaming himself for this unfair end. He could have done something, he could have been there. But he was not. Why does everyone he loves leave him? At least he knows one thing. Wherever Alfons is now, he’s safe. 

“You were always too good for this world.” Ed sobs.


End file.
